With the development of science and technology, as well as the advancement of the society, the reliance on storing, transmitting and processing information is increasing. Semiconductor devices and the processing technology as primary carriers and material foundations of storage, transmission and process of information have been hot spots of issues studied by numerous scientists. A thin film transistors (TFT) as a critical semiconductor device has been widely applied in the industry. However, conventional TFTs generally are semiconductor devices based on the microelectronic silicon process, the active layer thereof is produced by multiple processes such as coating photoresist, exposure, development, etching, etc. The manufacturing process is complex, and costs cannot be reduced due to the low-efficient production. Moreover, TFTs based on the microelectronic silicon process can hardly meet the requirement of modern information society on high sensitivity due to gradual improvement of needs on high performance TFTs.